Generally, metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor stacks are created on a semiconductor substrate through a number of processing steps. For example, a dielectric and electrodes are formed on a substrate and subjected to a number of processes to alter functional characteristics of the devices and increase longevity. In order to increase capacitance while decreasing a size of the MIM capacitor stacks, new material discovery and testing is required.
Conventional testing has shown that titanium oxides may form suitable dielectrics for capacitor stacks when high work function materials are included as electrodes. However, given the relatively reactive nature of the precursor chemistries for most rutile Titanium Oxides, protective interlayers may be necessary to reduce or mitigate damage to the electrode surface, especially where ozone is utilized as an oxidant in the deposition process of the bulk Titanium oxide layer. In order for the Titanium Oxides to form adequate high dielectric constant layers on these interlayers and to reduce leakage, further research, development, and careful optimization is necessary.